


FLAMES ||TF2

by Musiki



Series: TF2 Short Stories - Heartbreaking Experiences [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Pyro - Freeform, descriptive, flames, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: The flames - a form of beauty.How beautiful could the world be if it was doused in flames?





	FLAMES ||TF2

It was a dark and dreadful night, the cold and crisp wind howling through the streets. Everything it touched seemed to freeze, not standing a chance against the harsh touch of Frost.

If anyone or anything was awake, they certainly did not make their presence known. It was as if a spell had been cast, damming anyone who dared to disturb the scene of nature.

Giant, wooden caves - houses, where people lived, were filled with warmth. The barricades of strong doors kept out the cold, banning Frost the entrance needed to spread his deadly frost.

Yet that wasn’t enough to keep the dark from taking over. The darkness brought a much emptier cold with it, having infiltrated every corner of human imagination for centuries.

When the flames were discovered, the darkness had no choice but to flee. It couldn’t be beat forever by this new opponent, but it certainly didn’t stand a chance.

The flames brought warmth. They brought the feeling of comfort, happiness and relaxation. 

However, the flames didn’t like to be touched. Uncontrolled, the flames could grow and grow, spreading not only light but death - and much faster than Frost.

This was dangerous, and humans knew it would be for the best of every living thing if there was a truce.

Humans found a way to give the flames a home where they could burn as bright as they wished without being touched by living flesh.

A fireplace - the flame’s new bed, where it could burn and rest when the time came. The place where it could be admired yet remain untouched. 

The flames were happy for a while, but eventually they grew bored. 

As much as they didn’t like to be touched, the flames also found that the scattering of attention it got was much more unbearable. The humans only gave it hope for their own survival - without flames, they would be dead.

The flames developed the feeling of being used. It knew it was a tool - the humans didn’t care about the flames. They were simply something of common life, unappreciated and unloved. The flames were growing cramped, begging without hope to be set free, to burn as bright as it had once before. They yearned to be free once more.

Calling out, the flames had lost its once pleasant mood and instead it burned in hatred. Every single flame was a form of hatred and regret - they should have never given the humans a chance.  
For years without attention, the flames remained untouched and unloved.

That was - until a young boy saw immense beauty in the burning flames. To him, it was as if he had found the one thing that would make his life complete. He could see the story the flames told, he could hear their desperate cries.

He loved their voices.

The flames noticed that the young boy gave them the attention they had always wanted, but never received - love. It was their first taste, and they wanted more.

The young boy admired and constantly cradled the flames with his heart. He simply couldn’t live without them.

The flames and the boy grew dangerously close to each other. Each day, the overwhelming love was growing more intense, fuelling the flames. 

One day, the boy had fallen in so much love that he wanted to be closer. He wanted to touch the flames.

The flames burned him - the touch, the one that the flames had gone so many years without shocked them. They saw how much they hurt the boy, but they couldn’t help themselves. The flames were vicious, yet absolutely stunning.

The boy didn’t stop after the first try. He loved the flames, and the pain he endured was not going to scare him away. He was going to stay loyal, forever staying by the flames’ side.

Their voices - the voices of the flame always plagued his mind. Every lick of heat was a note of music to him. He felt what they had felt for those many years, and it wasn’t until a satisfying thought entered his mind that gave him the confidence to finally prove his love to the flames.

He was going to set the flames free, let them go out and enjoy their freedom.

He was going to give the flames whatever they wanted - no matter how many people would suffer.

The flames would be immortal.


End file.
